


Little Mischiefs

by MelissaMelody



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [22]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fairy AU, Gen, sorta kinda Ishval mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaMelody/pseuds/MelissaMelody
Summary: “The others are trying to tell you that, but in Xingese. Did you know you look Xingese?”“My mother was,” Roy said, his honesty being driven by surprise. “She died when I was a baby.”“Oh,” the fairy stood on Roy’s shoulder, using his wings to keep his balance.
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726057
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Little Mischiefs

Roy didn’t have time for this bullshit. He didn’t have _time_ to deal with these tiny-doll sized people with wings that were buzzing around him louder than mosquitos. He swung at them, trying to make them go away and leave him alone in the swealtering heat of the desert.

“You keep going that way, you’ll die like a thousand men before you,” a high-pitched voice said. Roy jumped, swinging his head sharply to the side. One of the damn things had landed on his shoulder.

“The others are trying to tell you that, but in Xingese. Did you know you look Xingese?”

“My mother was,” Roy said, his honesty being driven by surprise. “She died when I was a baby.”

“Oh,” the fairy stood on Roy’s shoulder, using his wings to keep his balance. “Well, anyways. If you follow us we’ll take you to water.”

“I thought fairies wanted people to die?” Roy asked.

“Nah,” the fairy said. “Y’all are stinky when you’re dead.”

“Why should I trust you?” Roy asked.

“My name’s Ed,” the fairy said, taking off to hover in front of Roy’s face. “Can’t get much more trusting than that out here.”

Roy thought for a moment, then nodded. “To the water then?”

Ed exclaimed something that sounded like squeaking, and the flock clumped together and began to make their way over a dune to Roy’s left. They didn’t get ahead of him, looping backwards like acrobats to match his pace. Ed resumed his perch on Roy’s shoulder, one small hand clinging to his collar.

“Do you get to do this often?” Roy asked.

“Not really,” Ed said. Roy glance at him and the fairy grinned. “Rare enough that we might just decide to keep you.”

Roy thought back to what he had just left, what he would be hunted down and executed for having done.

“I think I might just like to stay,” he said, cresting the dune. There was an oasis at the bottom. It looked lovely.

“Good,” he heard whispered into his ear. He started down, refusing to look back.

He belonged to the Fairies now.


End file.
